This study will address two major issues: 1) characterization of the pulsatile secretion of immunoactive LH and FSH and bioactive LH in women with central amenorrhea by using state-of-the-art pulse analysis techniques and 2) definition of the effect of exogenous pulsatile GnRH on immunoactive LH and FSH and bioactive LH in women with central amenorrhea.